


The Cat Accident

by ChartreuseFae



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who believed in fairy nowadays? Yet Kumon Kaito was forced to believe one now, because he accidentally made one fairy turned him into a cat.. BananaOrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy?

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised that Sano Gaku (Kouta's actor) actually owns some cats. I checked some of his posts on his blog, there were a few photos if his cute cats :3 And recently in Pixiv, I found Kaito's fanarts being a cat.. So yes, why not combined it and making a fanfic about that, lol.

Quick footsteps echoed on the empty street as his long coat flew behind him. His brown hair were swept by the wind, didn't care if it ruined his carefully-styled hair. His performance on the Inves game and dance team had been down lately, thanks to some certain individuals. That Professor Lemon would regretted it later. Kaito was irritated that he couldn't showcase his power and the progress on his battle skills. All that he have been carefully built, crumbled in front of his eyes. He had been running around and training inside Helheim Forest for his perfect goals, which was now delayed by annoying issues. 

It couldn't get gloomier than now, as the afternoon sky hide behind the heavy grey clouds. He could't help noticed the chilly breeze and decided to calm his mind for now. Now it was better if he got home as fast as he could. Luckily, Kazuraba Kouta stopped following him for today. 

As the sharp-eyed man turned around the corner, he was astonished to hear a loud mewl. His head turned downwards, to see a small kitten hissing as his right foot that accidentally stepped on its tail. He reflexively retrieved back his wandering foot and  felt a slight guilt that his hasty walk hurt this young kitten. But before he could do anything, he could hear a shrieking voice coming closer to him.

 "YOU! What did you do to the poor cat?" said the feminine voice, while the voice took a form as a small white sphere, glowing radically. Kaito was too stunned to move or talk. Magical phenomenon like this still shocked him even though he faced Inves monsters and other Armored Riders almost daily. But this time, he was aware that this.. _thing_.. was absolutely angry at him.  

"I.. didn't know that there was a kitten here." Kaito just said what he thought as the right thing to said, although he knew he should've said an apology first. Well, he could say that after he finished explaining his situation."I was in a hurry a few minutes ago."

"Are you just saying that you didn't care for the cat? The poor kitty was here searching for its mother! Didn't you hear its cry?" 

Really? He must be really in wrath for not hearing any mewling.. 

"I had enough of human harassing helpless creatures, and you shall pay for what you've done!" 

All of a sudden, his vision was blinded by the strong light emitted from the mysterious sphere. The next time, Kaito was awoken by the soft pitter-patter of the rain. He tried to stand, but found his body wobbled back to the ground on all four. Then he saw something strange. Why was he surrounded by large buildings? He was sure he was walking near the people's residence.. Why the street looked so wide? Why the trees looked so big? And why he couldn't be on his two feet? Horror washed over his face as he looked as his hand. Which looked like a cat's paw. And he saw a fluffy tail from the side of his eyes. He couldn't believe it if he didn't see it himself, a small puddle just formed as the rain getting heavier. The raindrops made the image blurred but he could saw what he become.

Kumon Kaito had just turned into a cat.  

What the hell should he do now?  

His body now was covered with brown and black stripes, with a lion-like mane around his neck. The tail was a mass of soft fur with the same stripes. White fur dominating his neck area and stomach. His eyes were golden with a trace of green iris, the sharp ears perked on his head, sensitive to the distant sound of the thunder. With such a smaller body compared to human, the cold air rapidly rushed into his inner skin. He found a nearby pile of trash, hopping under a box then wished for the rain to go away as fast as it can.  

A few minutes later, his ear moved again to hear a continuing splashes. Maybe it was a person running under the rain. His new body functioned too well, now sounds were easier to recognized and body shivered like it was a snowy day. But then the splashes stopped and softer ones heading towards him. He was getting wary as he realized the person was removing his temporary hideout.

But he knew this person, wearing blue parka with a Japanese samurai print on the back with khaki-colored pants that was now stained with murky water. His face displayed his goofy smile as he found the cat.

"I knew there was something here!" said Kouta, crouching down and didn't care he would drenched his clothes further. "Come here, Neko-chan*!"

Neko-chan? Did he just called him neko-chan? Well, technically he was a cat, but somehow hearing that from a person he considered rival was.. vexing. What the hell did Kazuraba wants anyway?

The Cat Kaito ignored him, averting his gaze in annoyance. Kouta pouted and tried to convinced the cat."I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon, you're gonna need a better place to rest. Come with me, okay?"

That sounded logic though. With a body like that, he didn't really have any option. Those thunders really getting into his nerves and he hated how enhanced the volume was into his ear. But before his decision was made, Kouta grabbed the small body and paced again, paying no attention to the sudden growl of protest from the drenched cat. "I promise I will bring you back here, don't worry!"

Kaito stopped his disapproval, at least he was with someone he was familiar with. It would be bad if Kouta didn't crossed his path and he knew the man would fulfill his promise. For now, he would follow the man's order.

 

* * *

  ***neko-chan : an affectionate way to call a cat.**

**Author's Note : If you wonder what kind of cat Kaito is, you can googled Norwegian Forest Cat. I thought the mane reminds me of Kaito's slightly long hair, tee hee~ :3**

**I'm starting to feel that magical things like this makes me easier to write.. Maybe I should have another magical topics the next time I wrote a fanfic..**

 

 

 


	2. I'm Not A Cat!

They had just arrived into Kouta's apartment. It wasn't a big one compared to human's size, only consisted of two bedrooms for Kouta and his sister, one small kitchen aligned with dining room that also functioned as a living room. But to a cat, that apartment was more than enough. Kaito noticed how small his feature was, as he eyed Kouta's feet who just changed into his slipper. He was still couldn't believe the drastic change he undergone just a few moments ago. Was he destined to stuck in that form? Was there any way out of this?

Suddenly he was being pulled again, surprised because he was deep in his thought. Kouta took the drenched cat into his small room and put Cat Kaito on his small square-shaped table on the floor. The dark-haired man then went into his drawer and rummaged the insides to find a pair of of towel. He slung one into his shoulder, but he dried the cat first. He looked keen on the golden-eyed cat, making sure he dried it quickly, Kouta didn't want the cat to catch pneumonia or something. "I guess it was quicker if I just use a blower.. but I don't think you're gonna like it, huh?"

Why the hell didn't Kaito like it? It was a hell lot faster, but damnit, he just got to make his point. So he started to duck Kouta's towel and growled to get him the hair dryer. He knew he couldn't talk, but he just had to try. "Huh? You want me to use the dryer?"

Kaito nodded a little (thank God he still could nod), while Kouta got into his knees." Okay, if you said so.."

A moment later, the dark-haired man returned with a hair-dryer. It was fortunate that he lived with a sister, you never knew when you will need things like a dryer. The first time he turned the dryer on, Kaito jumped from the table, really surprised at the sound. Now he understand why cats hated vacuum cleaners, their ears were just too sensitive to hear loud sounds. Now Kouta looked at him apologetically, the man knew cats wouldn't like it, even though he set it on the lowest temperature to reduce the blower's sound. But Kaito was not an ordinary cat, so he tried his best to calm his nerves and sitting still on the table, cueing Kouta to start drying him.

"You're one strange cat, you know?" said Kouta, clearly indicating his interest.

As his rival dried his body, Kaito could felt warmth coming back into his body. Now he felt much more relaxed than a few moments ago. The phrase 'a wet cat is an unhappy cat' was right indeed. Now he sat on the table, silently enjoying the fingers that unravel each of his fur from the water drops, as Kouta slowly restored his prime form.

The dark-haired man hummed as he brushed the mane around the neck. He rarely saw a cat with a striking feature like this. Kaito's cat form reminded him of a small lion, with lush fur and gorgeous stripes. This cat must have come from an upper-class house.

"Where do you came from, Neko-chan? I bet you got a very nice home," said Kouta."Although.. if you have an owner, why didn't he gave you any name tag or something?"

That's because I'm not a cat, you idiot, said Kaito's inner-self. Boy, he had to get used talking to himself if he had to spent the rest of his life like this..

Kouta beamed again while poking the cat's head, "Are you running away from your home? You naughty cat~ or maybe you got a secret lover somewhere?" Yes, this reminded Kaito why he couldn't stand Kazuraba Kouta. He was too naive and flirty and annoying to be considered his equal, and he wondered why he couldn't beat this man to pulp yet.

The sound of the rain already diminished, Kaito felt that it was the time to disengaged himself from this idiot. His small features moved swifter than he was in human form and headed into the door. Kouta jolted as his companion turned into a blur of stripes before he realized the cat just wanted to go out again. Kaito just mewled again, asking to open the door. "Hey, take it easy, Neko-chan! I just dried up your fur! Are you sure you want to go out now?"

The cat flashed a look as if it was scowling into Kouta, so he obeyed, opened the door and let the cat with the mane walked out. Luckily, the cat wasn't in any hurry so Kouta could follow behind. The man wondered about the cat a lot. He used to be fascinated with cats long time ago, but he could't keep any in his apartment because the rule said so. Cats weren't supposed to possess this level of intelligence and a sense of self-consciousness. Yet, Kouta found himself stuck with this strangely smart cat and he just had to know who's the owner of such a great cat. He recalled his memories of where he found the cat, but looks like the cat wasn't heading into that direction. Although the man with the blue parka was sure the cat knew its destination, because its head and gaze kept up the whole time.

For a while, the pair was silent as people starting to fill the streets again, relief that the rain has gone. Kouta recognized this area, it was the way towards Team Baron's base. Maybe it was just a coincidence.. or not?

Kaito actually was running out of option. He didn't really have any choice, other than trying to contact his former team mate. At least he knew Zack and Peco would always be there for him. But given this situation, he doubted that they would recognized him, but he would not give up.

With his cat eyes, he easily spotted his team. But it seemed as if they wanted to stroll out from the base. If Kaito lost them, it will be hard to find them again, so he dashed towards the base.

Kouta, who didn't expect the cat to suddenly run like that, instinctively followed the cat, while amazingly hurdled a few metal fences on the street. Just when the cat reached a crossings, the traffic light had just turned into green light on the opposite way, making a few cars to speed up. The cat was in danger, but he couldn't thought of anything as his mind was too occupied with the chasing. He reached the cat, but his vision was black after that.

* * *

 

**Author's Note : I tried my best to describe what would cats do.. since I don't have any pets. It's pretty fun to write about creature other than human, lol :)**

**I think I need to restraint myself from over-writing, because it tends to make me forgot about glossary and tenses.. Any corrections for my writings is gladly accepted..**

* * *

 


	3. Are You Okay?

It was already dark when Kouta opened his eyes again, and he just realized he was sleeping under an unfamiliar white ceiling. He looked around to hear a gasp and sighs, his sight found Team Baron and Gaim rounded up together. Looks like he was taken into a hospital.

"Kouta!" cried Mai."Thank God you're awake!"

"Kouta-san, are you okay?" asked Micchy, looking as worried as Mai.

The dark-haired man tried to sit up."W-What happened?"

"You didn't remember?" asked Zack."It was too fast so we didn't really saw it.. You jumped in front of the car and we just found you unconscious with the cat."

Kouta shook and suddenly remembered about what he was doing,"Oh yeah! The cat! Is he alright? O-Oh.. and the driver too, is he alright too?It was my fault I didn't thought of anything.."

The girl with the long hair tried to calm Kouta,"Relax Kouta, they were alright. The driver was asked throughly by the police, but he wasn't getting a penalty or something, it's just a normal procedure. The cat was outside with Peco. You know animals aren't allowed in the hospital."

Micchy continued,"You should worry about yourself first, Kouta-san. You're too reckless sometimes.. What are you doing exactly, jumping in front of the car like that? You're lucky this is the only scars you get."

"I.. I was trying to get the cat?" said Kouta sheepishly, knowing that Micchy and Mai would be over-protective of him for a few days later. He noticed he hurt his head and arm. The long gash was indicated by how long the bandage wrapping his right arm, while he didn't felt really hurt on the head part. Maybe it just a bruise, as his finger found some band-aids covering his forehead.

"The doctor said your overall condition is good. We thought it was pretty bad since you blacked out. Apparently you were just shocked or something," added Micchy.

"That was sooo like you, Kouta," said the current Baron leader while laughing." I began to wonder to what extent will you do to save a human. Be careful next time, okay?"

Kouta couldn't help but smiled and thanked all of them. After completing some administrative things, they all walked out from the hospital to found the young Baron member trying to get the cat's attention while sitting on the bench.

"Kouta! Are you alright?" cried Peco, he was relieved to watch Kouta on his feet."What happened back there?"

Mai cut Kouta short, "Apparently he was trying to save a cat."

"I see.. Ah, here it is!" Peco handed him the brown and black-striped cat, which looked really smug right now. "I tried to play with it, but it just ignored me.."

Kouta snickered,"Adult cats rarely interested in playing time anymore. But thank you for watching over him, Peco."

"T'was nothing!" beamed Peco."Is that cat yours? I never knew you're a cat person."

"It's not mine," shrugged the ex-Gaim member."I just found it this afternoon and I thought if I followed it, I can meet with his owner. Cats like this breed is pretty rare around, you know?"

Micchy examined the cat."Indeed it is.. It has mane and a very soft fur. It must have a certain pedigree too. How about reporting it into the police?"

"I thought about that too, but since it was already dark, I will do it tomorrow."

This wasn't what Kaito had anticipated. He was too rash trying to contact his team member. Had Kouta not shielded him from the car, he could't imagined what will happened to him. His green-golden eyes glanced at the white bandages and minor bruises that weren't covered by the band-aids. Sliding on a concrete street were never good for the skin. He felt partially guilty, but he could't help it. Kaito was desperate to return to his previous life after all. He turned his head into Zack and Peco, half-hoping that they would discover his identity, but there was always a next time. He had to be patient.

After the two groups bid their goodbyes, Kouta and the cat were finally alone. The bustling sound of people going home and the neon lights kept them company. The cat could felt the suppressed wince as Kouta carried him. Sometimes the dark-haired man was too nice for his own good. Without further hesitation, Kaito easily leaped from the man's grasp, leaving the other confused. "Neko-chan?"

The cat standing still on his right side, eyeing Kouta then averted its glance into the street in front of them. As if he was saying 'lead the way', the tall man took a few strides to see if the cat was still following him. And right back there, the small body trailed behind him. Kouta was glad the cat decided to stay with him, although he really wished knew the reason why. Right now both of them really could use some rest.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note : Whew.. a lot of people to write.. Actually I just realized that I might have strayed from the timeline in Gaim.**

**As Kaito's situation in Chapter 1, I imagined it was around the time when he fought with Bravo for the first time. Unfortunately it won't match with this chapter's timeline. Chapter 3 takes a place after the Group Dance Event (on episode 18). So, I concluded that from now on, the next chapter will takes place before Kaito & Kouta infiltrates Yggdrasil, right after the encounter with Prof. Ryoma (episode 19).  I already changed some details in Chapter 1, but it doesn't really matter so I don't think you should read it again.**

**I must apologize if the settings are confusing. I must've rewatch Gaim again before writing..**

**I want to write more about Gaim members, not just Micchy and Mai.. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm very busy right now ;;X . X**


	4. To Keep Or Not To Keep?

Kouta totally forgot to inform his sister about the cat. He really would love to, but it currently wasn't the best of time. Not with that kind of injuries and unbelievable story that Akira received from Mai. The dark-haired man often thought of his sister as his own mother, so when she got mad, he chose to be totally submissive and just received anything that his sister was about to give to him. 

"Now what happened to the cat?" asked his sister."Have you found the owner yet?"

"I.. was abut to do it today.." 

"Hmm.. Of course, because you were in the hospital yesterday.. Wait.. does that mean.. You still have the cat?"

Kouta's sudden freeze just confirmed Akira's hunch. She knew her baby brother was always interested in keeping a pet, but during the period when their parents died, they couldn't afford it. Even now she didn't think they could afford to, since the apartment rules weren't allowing them to keep a pet. She sighed,"So where is it now?"

"In my room--"

"In your room?" asked Akira in surprise." But I didn't hear any growl or purrs.."

"This cat is pretty different. I was surprised at how smart it is--"

"Just show me now, Kouta."

As they entered his room, she saw the cat was sitting still near Kouta's bed rests. It was true that the cat awed Akira, as she came closer to inspect it. The feline was pretty beautiful, with calm expression as she patted its back. "I never quite saw a cat like this around. I don't think we should keep him like this, Kouta."

"But he didn't have any name tags with him.. Can't we just keep him, Nee-chan?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kouta. What if the apartment owner finds out?"

"I will take the responsibility! Also, I don't think he's an ordinary cat, just look at how quiet he was this night that you didn't realized there was a cat here. Besides, it's not like I want to hide him or something. I mean.. In case if he has no owner, I want to keep him. "

Akira sighed again in defeat, "Since you said so.. "

Kouta fisted his glory and dancing while twirling around, which caused his sister to smile again while the mentioned cat was just exhaled a long, long breath. This was beginning to get further away from his plan. Kaito intended to 'use' Kouta as his guardian for some periods, but now the ex-Gaim member seriously wanted to keep him. Well, he knew from the start he could't relayed on the man too much.. 

A distinguishable sound came from the rice cooker, indicating that the rice was already done. They started to gather around the dining table followed by the cat. 

"What should I give it to eat, Kouta?"

"Hmm, rice with katsuoboshi* is enough for now. Cats shouldn't eat salty or sweet foods too much."

Kaito was surprised to hear such an unappetizing menu. As Akira put down the requested menu for the cat, his golden eyes landed on a grilled fish on the young man's plate. The adult feline thought this was the best time to try his new 'gears'. He crouched on his four legs and suddenly arched his body over the table, snatching the fish as he ran away from the shocked Kouta. It was easier than he thought, as his body was designed as aerodynamically possible to catch his prey. He practically glided from the dining room into the hall. Akira spontaneously giggled when Kouta was trying to chase the cat. 

"Kouta, just give up! The cat won't let you get the fish back!"

"Geez, Nee-chan.. Now you're getting on his side too?"

She laughed again, "Just make some eggs or something. Besides, you did say you will take care of it, right? Then, just let it eats its breakfast."

The dark-haired man just clicked his tongue as he watched the cat heartily munched his loot. Turned out that the cat was indeed smart, it was just that Kouta didn't anticipated its slyness.

After her sister went to work, he prepared to go to the police office and animal rescues. The weather was pretty nice, it was the beginning of spring after all. The soft wind swayed his short hair as the locked the door. Kouta frowned upon the cat and lower himself, opening his arms to carry the cat. The feline refused (as Kouta had expected), mainly because Kouta's injuries was still new. The young man scratched behind his back in a daze, but he decided to just strolled as the small creature followed him. 

It was pretty weird to saw a cat walking intensely behind a human, usually dogs were the one who threw that much interest when it comes to people. Luckily, not many people realized about this as they were much busier with their chores and works. Kouta learned his lesson and tried to keep his pace as ordinarily as possible, in order to force the cat to follow his speed. Who could guarantee that the cat wouldn't run off like yesterday?

They reached the police station and Kouta asked the cat to stay near the bushes in front of the entrance. He went to the inquiry department and asking about any informations about any missing cat, only to find the cat had already been an accidental celebrity. Girls and women took pictures of the exotic cat, while some people rubbed his fur. All of them was excited to see such a gorgeous combination of brown and black stripes with a wild mane on the place where people gather. 

Usually cats avoided crowded place during the busy hour, but this one just sat coolly near offices, periodically licking his fur because he was afraid the human germs might caught on him. After his predator eyes caught Kouta on sight, he leapt and went into him. Which caused several young people to gasp as they knew who he man with the blue parka was. They further took pictures of them again as Kouta denied that the cat was his, slightly enjoying his fame as a former dancer. Kaito just grunted and stomped away with his little feet, making Kouta chased him again. 

This was a futile search, said Kaito inside his mind, but at least he want to make amends of his behavior yesterday. He never thought Kouta would come after him, so he just plunged into the street. And also to remind Kaito that he still had his human heart. He wasn't a cat. 

For now, he would accompany the young man in his game. And he figured out that finding the Baron member wasn't supposed to be that hard, considering Kouta still hanged around the Beat Dancers. 

The problem was the methods that he had to use to communicate with them, to explain that he was Kumon Kaito trapped in a form of a cat.

\-----

***katsuoboshi : a dried bonito fish flakes.**

**Author's Note : I hope I didn't make Cat Kaito OOC.. I mean, sometimes a cat's gonna do what a cat's supposed to do.. right? Their relationship is getting funnier/weirder, lol..**


	5. Where's Kaito?

The next day, Kaito started to adapt with his current situation. He was now a secret resident in Kazuraba's family, but hopefully it wouldn't last long. He hated to think if the apartment owner knew about him, Kouta and his sister might face a serious problem. As a human/cat, he tried his best to be as silent as possible. Although what Kouta did to him sometimes made him wonder if the man was truly an idiot person. The ex-Gaim member really like to tease him and urging him to play with him, it really showed how much he craved a pet. Poor guy.  
  
At first, Kouta was just stroking his fur (which Kaito really had no problem with, since it felt good), but it escalated into poking his head and ears, then he started giving Kaito a plastic bag or an empty cardbox. What the hell should he did with them? Helping him recycling or something? Then when the golden-eyed cat refused, Kouta just mumbled about why this cat didn't want to play and something about 'hot items' that even adult cats liked to play with.  
  
That's it. He just had to get out of there, or he might died out of irritation. The fluffy-tailed feline went over to the door again and scratching it, growled the unspoken demand to get out. Which made Kouta waved his hand in defeat, turning the knob as the sunlight washed over them. It wasn't a problem for Kaito's fur though, but Kouta quickly released his blue hoodie and knotting them on his waist as he made wide steps to chase his furry pet.  
  
Kouta was surprised that the cat went into the Baron's base camp again. Now he started to wonder why the small animal was so keen on the place. Maybe it was a place where cats liked to gather? That reminded Kouta, he should've met up with Kaito at Drupers after they were attacked by Sengoku Ryouma on the previous day. Planning to assault Yggdrasil on minor scale. He scrapped that thing from his mind, because he knew Kaito would likely to be mad at him now for not showing up. He would deal with it later.  
  
If the Inves Game was still going around, Kouta might be suspected for spying them. Thankfully, since they realized it was a dangerous game, teams started to relate better to each other and worked together to exterminate those monsters. Now he felt at ease near the Baron's base, as he met up with Zack and Peco again.  
  
"Kouta! What's up?" Peco shouted at him cheerfully, as Zack turned his head to smile at him too.  
  
"Sorry for butting in again! This cat just lead me here again.. I wonder why.."  
  
"Really? Now that's weird," said the tall Baron leader."Maybe it's familiar with this place?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just followed him here," said Kouta in puzzled.  
  
They just realized the cat had been entering the white-colored main hall and jumped leisurely into the glass table. Not long, the three of them joined inside the room filled with the other Baron members and greeted each others. They noticed the cat looked restless as his body moving around in circle.  
  
He saw some member played with the fruit-themed card deck. He instantly leapt into the cards, searching for a particular card. The people there was confused as they thought the cat enjoyed scrambling the cards (which Kouta took note to search his card deck later), before the cat bite a card with banana picture on it. Then the cat sat around the place where Kaito's chair, growling desperately to tell them his real identity. Unfortunately, the desired effect was the opposite.  
  
All of them cheered for him while taking pictures and videos of what he was doing.  
  
Seriously, Kaito unknowingly had done something very bizarre for a cat. But his options were limited, so he just did what he could. If he ever lived his day as a human again, he would forever kept this as a secret.  
  
"Kouta, this cat is so damn hilarious! Bring him here again sometimes!" Zack couldn't stop his forming tears, laughing along with Kouta.  
  
"Can't we make him as a mascot or something?" asked Peco, while scooting closer to take another photo of the annoyed cat."Somehow he reminds me of someone."  
  
"Yeah, playing with cards like that. And that grumpy face."  
  
"Sooo--much like Kaito-san!"  
  
Kaito couldn't help perking his ears at the mention of his name. Peco was getting his distress signal. Maybe making Zack and Peco recognized him wasn't impossible at all. But as fast as his hope rose, so did the downfall. Kaito was about to went over to the youngest Baron member, but slender arms suddenly halted him from doing so.  
  
"I will take him here again, but I'm not allowing him to be Baron's mascot!" exclaimed Kouta. Oh, how the cat would love to tear up that goofy grin of his face.. The man apparently ignored the growl filled with protests.  
  
"So stingy!" answered Peco jokingly, his hand proceeding to rub behind the cat's ear. "Now I kinda wished I have a Driver to fight for this cat."  
  
"Only if you're qualified enough to be my successor, Peco." said Zack.  
  
All of them laughing again, before the man with the blue hoodie asked them, "By the way, have you seen Kaito lately?"  
  
The tall man with the dark hair shrugged while pocketing his hands,"No, we haven't been in contact with him. You know that he left for good."  
  
Peco nodded, suddenly looking sad."We do miss him too, but we don't want to disturb him. I sent some text but he didn't reply it yet. It usually means that Kaitou-san is really busy."  
  
"Yeah, he'll always reply back. We'll just wait until he does."  
  
"Oh.. so he's really serious about that.." mumbled Kouta.  
  
"Kouta, do you know something about it?" asked Zack hurriedly."What's Kaito up to?"  
  
"I-I don't really understand it too.. I just know that he got something that he had to do." Kouta accidentally stuttered himself, trying hard not to make both of them worried. He knew they didn't know about Kaito's ultimate goal. And Kouta remembered not to spread anything related to the big company thanks to Micchy's warnings. The man didn't want to build another unnecessary confrontation with Kaito. But right now, Kouta was curious about Kaito's whereabout, because they usually met up in common places, either he intended to or not. So why suddenly there were no sights of him?  
  
Somehow he knew he will spilled the beans if he stayed too long, so he made up his lame excuses. "O-Oh.. Look at the time, I had to do my part-time job!"  
  
"Really? Okay then, see you next time," said Peco."You too, kitty!"  
  
The Gaim user plastered his fake smile and waved out, half trying to calm the creature on his hand. This cat seemed to be too interested with Baron's base, but that didn't bother Kouta so much. He just kept his focus on sealing his lips tight. 

 

* * *

  
**Author's Note : I rolled myself around when writing this.. Cat Kaito is soooo cute~ And Team Baron is getting cuter on each episodes, tee hee.**  
  
 **And.. I don't think I can update next week, I'm so sorry. I'm going to be out of town..**  
 **(X - X;)**  
  
 **Thank you for reading as always! \\(0 w 0)/**


	6. The Fairy

There was still no sign of hope. Kaito was still in his four-legged form and he was getting more and more confused. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life living as a cat.  
  
He had to meet with the core of his problem. That weird, glowing creature. But it was all sounded like a fairy tale. This whole thing was supposed to be a fairy tale. Where the hell could he met up with one? Maybe he would find a clue if he went back into that place. Yes, that might be the best option.  
  
Now.. if only the moron in front of him could be more decisive, he could get out of the house as soon as possible. Kazuraba Kouta had once again pondered upon his fate. In front of him, laid a few part-time jobs magazines. When his duty as team Gaim's bodyguard has over, he reverted back to the life he knew. Looking for another job. The fuzzy cat jumped towards the low table, brooding over the pamphlets and papers. Kouta initially thought the cat was going to disturb him, as he extended his injured arm to shooed it away. But since the feline just sat still, he retracted his arm.  
  
The golden eyes read through the headlines, searching for the best jobs he could find. Because his paw prevented him from flipping through the pages. Oh well, he could try with his claws later. Suddenly he found a job that offered lots of cash, although that job required Kouta to be a host. This made him cringed his already ferocious feline face.  
  
"Oh? That one? I considered it already, but I think my sister will kill me if she ever found out," said the dark-eyed man casually."Many people said that it's an easy money."  
  
And did this man just talk to a cat like he was his friend or something? Not that Kaito found it strange.  
  
"I want to try it though. They say all you have to do is having a gorgeous face and being nice to the customers.." said the man, placing with thumbs and forefinger on his chin, while trying to look proud."What do you think, Neko-chan?"  
  
This made Kaito spitted on the other way, something that any normal cat wouldn't do, of course. But that was definitely better than trying to scratch this idiot's face.  
  
"Y-You don't have to be that resentful, okay? I'm hurt here!" cried Kouta. The man was pretty shocked that even a cat would find it disgusting.  
  
After a while, he finished circling some potential jobs with his orange marker and inserting the magazines into his bag. Finally, they went out. Kouta locked the door as the cat waited for him.  
  
"I'll be back around noon. Have a good time!" How the hell this man could talk sense about time to a cat was beyond Kaito's imagination. But a least he knew his time limit. He would hate to be back home without anyone in the apartment.  
  
Kaito dashed away in the opposite direction, as quick as his feet could take him. The destination was still fresh on his mind, while thinking of another alternative if his plant today went wrong.  
  
Trying not to worry about it, he already arrived at the location. He looked around, searching for that unearthly deity, while climbing here and there. But there was nothing. It was just as peaceful like any ordinary day, with winds blew between the leaves and producing a calm presence. After going around for a while, he spotted another cat walking on the concrete fence. Why cared about that though? Because he never expected it to talk to him.  
  
 _"Hey you! New cat!"_ said the white cat with green eyes. Kaito jumped a bit, his ears went wary as he averted his gaze towards the other feline. _"Don't trespass here! This is my territory!"_  
  
" _You can talk to me?"_ asked Kaito, still in disbelieve.  
  
 _"Of course! We're cats, aren't we?"_  
  
 _"I'm not trying to trespassing, I'm looking for something here. And by the way, I'm not really a cat,"_ growled the golden-eyed cat.  
  
 _"Psssh, yeah right.. And what exactly are you looking for?"_  
  
 _"I used to be a human, then a few days ago, some glowing creature turned me into cat. I'm want to meet--"_  
  
 _"Oh ho! So you're that human!"_ exclaimed the white cat, mocking tone was apparent on his voice." _You're currently hot gossips around here."_  
  
Really? So he should've hanged around other cats to gain information? But how in the first place he knew he could talk to other cat? No thanks to that glowing creature. _"I assume you know about it?"_  
  
 _"Sometimes I meet with her kind. She's a fairy, although I don't know her name. Since a few days ago, she searched for you. She told the animals around here if we met you, we must told her."_  
  
 _"Then, will you tell her about me?"_  
  
 _"Nu-uh. I'm too sleepy to do that. Just search her on your own."_ The feline apparently yawned and took a seat on the gray fence with eyes closing. _"Go find the riverbank and look for a group of flowers, it's usually the place where fairies spawn."_  
  
Kaito then left in haste and heading towards the fields around the river. Thankfully the place wasn't that far, but the problem was the flower vegetation. He knew there wasn't any significant amount of flowers in Zawame, but at least he got to try. This city was used to be a rural town after all. The former Baron leader found some groups of white and yellow flowers, but didn't find the fairy. He ventured fearlessly into the damp ground or slippery rocks to visit every single bloom he stumbled upon.  
  
Kaito still searched and searched for the whereabout of this fantasy creature. As the sun began to tilted to the west, the cat knew his time was already dwindling. As he walk under a bridge, he didn't notice a faint glow from across the river. A small flowerbed went unnoticed because the feline was already exhausted. One glowing spheres went into his side, as Kaito felt a presence from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Neko-san.. I finally found you," said the fairy weakly, she looked like about to cry." I tried to search for you!"  
  
That didn't made Kaito any better though. He was a bit irritated that he turned to a cat in the first place."So you're a fairy? That explains what happened to me." Oh how he missed this human voice, and his former body more.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was too angry to think about the consequences.. I was in the middle of searching the mother of a kitten."  
  
Kaito just sighed,"Can you return me back, then?"  
  
The fairy hesitated, "I'm afraid I can't.. The spell I cast is not a magic.. You can even call it a curse.."  
  
Why hearing about this didn't make Kaito surprised. He sighed,"So, is there any way I can return back?"  
  
"Yes, there is a way.. Although it can be a bit complicated.."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
The glowing body flickered weakly, as if indicated that the fairy was nervous." Do you know about the story of The Frog Prince or Beauty and the Beast? The same kind of curse was placed upon you.."  
  
If only Kaito could punch or kick this creature, he might had done that already."Does that mean.. I have to.."  
  
"It's similar, you must find someone who love you, and in return, you have to equally love the person. It must works both ways."  
  
Then he went quiet for a while, colors were drained from his face. Someone he loved? He never even had any thoughts about that. Not even one bit. Even in terms of having relationship, he might've lost to Zack or Peco. They were really good at handling fangirls.  
  
"At least there was no time limit though.." said the fairy, trying to lighten the mood. Which didn't really help at all.

* * *

  
  
 **Author's Note : Finally I'm writing again.. T w T)**  
  
 **Yeah, the fairy is pretty clumsy.. Imagined if I meet one like that.. *shudders*** **And can we really meet with a fairy just like that? Just search for a flock of flowers then boom there's your fairy?**  
  
 **Oh God, this will be my longest fanfic ever.. At first, I want to make Kaito and the fairy's conversation on the second chapter. And then comes the rain.. But there are so much that I want to write, even I already got the draft of the ending. Not to mention my attention is split between another equally long fanfic. I'm frustrated right now, haha.**


	7. Lost

**Author's Note : I'm REALLY SORRYYYY (T - T) I've been wanting to write the continuation since forever but something just kinda held me back there..**   
  
**A bit of explanation here. This chapter took the setting around episode 22, after Kouta met up with Takatora who told him about Yuuya's death. Kouta infiltrated Ygdrasil without Kaito (yes straight after his job hunt).. because I need to get this fanfic to move on.. and I'm confused as hell..**   
  
**I was also confused if I should write the part when he meet up with Takatora who showed him Yuuya's video.. but it might take forever..**   
  
**And big thanks for a friend who asked for the continuity of this fanfic.. OTL Without her, I might've completely forgotten..  
**

* * *

  
  
Kaito parted ways with the fairy, as the fairy vanished onto the flowerbed. The sunset was replaced by the rising moon. He walked slowly as the neon lights started to shine. He used to be so sure of his life. He wore his ideals all the time, with a single goal carved in his mind : to take revenge on Yggdrasil.  
  
His mind wandered back to reality as he passed a digital clock, it was past seven p.m. He had to return. At his temporary refugee. Well, it wasn't like he could return to his apartment.  
  
When he arrived, he was about to scratch the door, but thought about the damage. Just when he was starting to growl, Kouta had just showed his face from the corner.  
  
"O-oh.. You already home, Neko-chan?" Raspy voice unexpectedly went out from his mouth. His lips pursued a forced smile, alerting the cat's inner-self. This man had just cried, for unknown reason. Kouta's attempt to take a few breaths and wiping the corner of his eyes confirmed this. He opened the door and the striped feline tailed behind him, while keeping his eyes into the male human.  
  
Kouta greeted his sister with his business' smile, telling her that there were no further notice of the potential owner of the cat, so he got to keep it as a pet for now. Akira asked if Kouta wanted to have dinner, which Kouta refused. His wide steps quickly took him into his room, but he stood in front of the sliding door. He waved into the small creature, cueing to follow him.  
  
When Kaito got inside, it was dark. Luckily his new eyes had no problem adjusting into it. Kouta already wore off his jacket and crouching on his bed, eyes glued beyond his window. He still hadn't close the curtain, so the spring night was visible. The dark-haired man was deeply upset, staring into the darkness with a blank expression. That was pretty rare to see.  
  
Kaito tip-toed near the man's feet. Not that he really cared about Kouta though, but he was sure curious what just happened. His instinct told him that it might involved something about his friend. The former Baron leader had witness the trigger that made the orange Rider snapped and foolishly fought Zangetsu for assaulting Hase. It was reckless, but it made him a kind of respectable, for being a loyal friend.  
  
Kouta noticed the cat, his hands gently pulled it to sit on his lap, then stroked behind its ears. A gesture Kaito found comforting, although he didn't really like being touched like that (Kouta was still a bit of a stranger to him). But he tried to tolerate it, especially this time. They stayed like that until the man couldn't contained it anymore.  
  
"Wish I was a cat.. You don't get to think a lot of difficult things," said Kouta. His body starting to quiver slightly and clutching the feline tighter. Half-lidded dark eyes were wet again as he brought his finger to lightly wipe it. Precisely before any tears fell on his already moist cheek.  
  
His golden eyes watched without knowing what to do. Kaito wanted to ask why, but only a soft mewl escaped from his mouth.  
  
"Yuuya, he.. he died. Just like Hase.." Kouta failed to hold himself anymore. "I.. I killed him. The Yggdrasil person showed me a video of him.. transforming into an Inves.."  
  
So that was what happened to Gaim's leader? No wonder the team seemed a bit lost during the conflicts between the Beat Riders. Kaito was half-wondering it for himself too, since he knew a bit about Yuuya's personality. He acted just like Kouta if it was about the team's well-being.  
  
"How could I know the monster was Yuuya? I just wanted to protect Mai.. How can I tell her and the others?"  
  
Now the secret was out, he silently agreed how Yggdrasil was proven to be a dangerous threat.  
  
But right now that wasn't the problem. The man who held him was on the verge to crack again. And Kaito didn't like it at all.  
  
What the hell he was supposed to do? What the hell a cat's supposed to do?  
  
Oh.  
  
Right.  
  
The former Baron Rider glanced around to find something that he could use. Thankfully there are still some plastic lying around. He jumped from Kouta's grasp and headed into it. He bit the white plastic, making the sound between a growl and a hiss, as if the plastic was his enemy. Then he bit the plastic again as he ran in circles, occasionally wrestled with it. This was a very stupid thing to do if he was a human.  
  
He could hear the man chuckled again. That stopped him from those negative thoughts. Thank Heaven.  
  
Who knew Kazuraba Kouta could get emotional so easily. And laugh on the next time. It was as if he was still a hormonal teenager. The cat took a mental note on it.  
  
"Neko-chan, are you cheering me up?" asked the dark-haired man, body went closer to the fluffy creature to rub behind its ears.  
  
 _Whatever_ , said Kaito, if he could answered at all. _You're more annoying if you're getting all sappy like that._  
  
"Thanks." Kouta lowered his head to level his head with the cat, placing a light peck on its mouth. Anyone who saw it might just said that it was just a gesture of affection, because the dark-haired man fond of animals. But this creature was not an ordinary cat.  
  
Kaito's body froze. All that displayed on his mind were _this idiot, how.. how could he..how could he do that, why this idiot is so--_  
  
That night, Kouta learned even a cat could suffer a seizure.

* * *

  
  
**Author's Note : Why Kouta's easily cries sometimes.. He makes me want to cry too T - T) (not that I hate it though.. manly tears is manly)**   
  
**At time like this, I wish Wizard suddenly appeared and says that he will be Kaito's last hope..**   



	8. A Change of Heart

**Author's Note : The setting is around episode 25, I don't know why. My memories are kinda messed up, I tried re-watching Gaim again and ended up skipping a few episodes from the last chapter.. It doesn't really matter, but I'm just hoping I don't messed up the fanfic's timeline as well.**

**I'm not sure if I can prevent OOCness on Kaito's part.. I'm so sorry if I failed..**

**And these grammars.. I really don't mind any revisions. Because I don't have any beta reader T ^ T)**

* * *

"Ouch! Ouch! Nee-chan, help meee!!" That began the morning on Kazuraba household. 

The black and brown-colored cat was pissed beyond everything. Each time Kouta dared to hold him, he fully released his claws and grazed his tan skin until it bled a droplet or two. Let the stupid Rider learnt his lesson. Well, it wasn't Kaito's fault that he couldn't tell anyone he was in a cat form, but the very thought of last night's _accident_ sent shivers down his stomach. And later returned as headache. There was no way in hell Kaito would forgive him. 

His sister currently warned Kouta not to pet the cat and gave it some space. Which made the man slumped in the corner again, while applying his band-aids in agony.

"Why are you still angry with me, Neko-chan.." sobbed the man who became the first Armored Rider in public. This would make a good headline on a gossip tabloids.

On the other hand, Kaito was getting restless again as he remembered what the fairy said. 

He needed to do something. Fast. But what?

Searching for a true love? 

Now he wished he could banged his desperate-sounded brain into the wall. For thinking about bullshits like that. He was Kumon Kaito, damnit. He would take the world into his palm and it shall be done someday. So, he got to endure whatever cruel reality presented to him. 

His mind tried to evaluate his current relationships with other human. Although he was already pessimistic at the beginning.

Zack and Peco were clearly out of options. If he went to Peco, he wasn't sure he could keep up with his antics and jokes. That was why he 'assigned' Zack to attend Peco, although later they became really close. If he went to Zack, Peco was surely going to be sulky because Zack was not paying attention to him. And it was only an assumption, as he didn't know if Zack liked a cat or not. Anyone from other team.. From Team Gaim? That Mai girl, the substitute for their missing leader? But somehow, he couldn't feel any connections to her. He knew she was a good kid, but he never really got to know her. It would take double efforts to relate to each other. Should he went to her, Kaito would have trouble to remove himself of Kouta. And it was likely the girl would returned him to the dark-haired man. Goddamn it.

He could never imagined himself to be in a relationship. Even he never considered bringing someone into a relationship with him. He just wasn't cut for romance. And most of all, it might just hindered his objectives to destroy Yggdrasil. 

All of these confusion mixed perfectly inside his head. Kaito didn't realize that arms finally got through his fur and proceeded to carry him. Before he could registered what happened, Kouta kissed him again, on the same place again. His whiskers tingled and a small consciousness on the back of his head diminished completely.

"Gotcha, finally." Why did this man kept coming into him? Didn't he know that he could get hurt again? 

Oh. Of course. He was a cat now. Of course the dark-haired man did what he did. Now why didn't he do something about that? 

But he hardly moved his paw, let alone his claws. This was one of that rare time their gaze met properly without any disturbance. Without any detestation nor rivalry. Kaito was so accustomed to connect with him in the most unpleasant circumstances where he considered every people was a threat to his plan. And Kazuraba Kouta was one of the biggest threat. This.. was a rather strange experience.

He noticed Kouta's hair was getting longer, making a bit of a mess on his head. Golden eyes trailed down into his slightly tanned face. That childish smile was still there, with a bubbly hum. Why did he noticed all of this? Was his brain ran out of topics that suddenly this fool intrigued him? 

No. 

NO. 

He absolutely wasn't intrigued at him. 

But his eyes couldn't lie. They kept watching him. Watched as that smile changes into a grin. Watched as that hand lazily stroked his head. 

"You know.. I'm glad you're here." said Kouta, starting to fill the void between them while gloomy expression replaced his smile."There are lotsa things in my head. But I don't know how to explain it.."

The man sat on the sofa and placed the feline on his lap."I really want to talk to Mai or Micchy, but I don't know where to start. I'm really not good at things like this.. And I might make them worried again.. Should I talk to Zack or Peco? But, I'm not sure if I should to talk to people who's never been in contact with Yggdrasil. It might confuses them.."

Of course the cat would only stared at him, Kouta laughed a little at his weird speech. Then, the dark haired man sighed and breached his back to the sofa. 

"Where's Kaito at times like this? I think I should try to search for him again.. about what should I do about Yggdrasil. Don't you think it's strange that Kaito didn't show up somewhere? There are no sights of him.. I mean, that's was why I went into Yggdrasil yesterday, because I promised him. Did he go somewhere? Or did I come at the wrong time? I don't understand it.." 

_I'm here,_ thought the striped-colored cat ironically. Kaito remembered it too, but of course for circumstances unknown to Kouta, he couldn't fulfill the promise.  

Suddenly, his phone rang and Kouta picked it up." Hello, Zack?" 

"Kouta! There's a large Inves mob around Gaim's stage! Can you come?"

"Inves again? Right away!" He took his blue hoodie and was about to dash into the scene. But before  he realized, the little feline went out ahead of him from the corner of the door. "Neko-chan, wait!!" 

Being ignored, he had no choice but to move his feet towards the stage. But the cat didn't seem to flee, and headed exactly towards the battlefield. Just how in the world a cat acted this way? It was as if it wasn't any normal animal.. Curiosity later, now was an emergency and he had no time to ponder about it. 

A few minutes later, they met up with Knuckle and Ryugen who already clawed their way into the mob. Kouta transformed into his Orange Arms and began charging to the enemy. But his attention was divided as he noticed the cat advancing toward an Inves on his right. Then it jumped and bite the grey hand, and the Inves flailed its arm to get rid of the cat. Sick of swinging, the monster used its other arm to punch the cat away. 

Kouta watched in horror as he leashed Orange Sparking towards the Inves, he quickly retrieved the cat. Its body scarred quite a large gash, dying its brown and black fur with blood. The severe breathing further panicking Kouta, drove him to use his strongest attack for an instant-kill. 

"Neko-chan! Are you alright?" 

"Kouta! What happened?" Zack had just de-transformed and walked towards them, followed by Mitsuzane. "Wasn't that the cat you found? Oh God.. it's wounded.." 

"I have to take it to the hospital.." 

"Kouta-san, why did you brought that cat? You know it's dangerous!" 

"I didn't! It just followed me here! I'm confused too.." 

Mitsuzane eyed the bloody cut and Kouta's watery eyes. He was about to say something, but decided to put it down for the moment. "Anyway, let's go to a vet, I think I know one."


	9. Revelation

**Chapter 9 : Revelation**

**Author's Note : Almost there..**

* * *

The vet was located some blocks away from their battle ground. But they tried to run as fast as they could and went straight to the emergency ward. Right now, Kouta was the only one waiting at the receptionist, because he insisted that Mitsuzane should go back home. Zack also went on another patrol before going back to Baron's base. The dried blood that seeped into his Gaim hoodie reeked a bit, but his mind went to the little cat.

A moment later, the doctor went out to tell him about its injury. It wasn't a threatening wound if treated with care, thankfully. Then Kouta saw the cat, still sleeping on the examination table because of the leftover of the anesthesia. The vet lent him a cage, because it was dangerous to carry a cat with a stitched wound on arms.

Kouta tried to move him carefully, but waking the cat in the process. When it saw the cage, a mewl of protest went out. "I know it's annoying, but it's only for this time.. Your wound's pretty big, be patient, OK?"

Not surprisingly, the cat complied as Kouta put him inside the cage. The man sighed heartily and went home.

After reaching his apartment, Kouta rearranged the cat's basket bed. He rummaged his closet to find another blanket and put it onto the bed to boost its comfort. After making sure the bed was not too squashy or too rigid, he carefully released the small animal. He could tell the cat was still weakened by the wound. The man offered him some meal and milk, but the cat just closed its golden eyes.

Just some moments ago, the feline was moving like a small powerhouse and fought against the Inves. But now it seemed to be less active, its body was almost motionless except for the respiratory systems. At least all of its feet are fine. And at least the injury didn't penetrate its inner organs. The dark-haired man couldn't imagine how lethal would it be if the wound went two or three centimeters deeper. 

Kouta sat down on the floor and reached his hand to stroke its head again, careful not to touch the bandages. As if hoping that every stroke would ease its pain. Somehow, he couldn't took his mind off from the cat. Maybe because it was injured. Maybe because lately there were so many injured people around him. Or killed. Or missing.

The young man often got affected if there was something wrong with the people around him. It was in his nature to look after people, and he couldn't fend off his mind from the overwhelming anxiousness if he knew someone was in danger. That was why he tried to help around as much as he could. Although he didn't know if his action was pointless or not. He just wished somehow he could made it better. 

Yet sometimes the inevitable slipped from his hand. 

"You're so brave, Neko-chan.. " said the dark-haired man with a sad smile. But a subtle quiver was apparent on his voice, reverberating on the empty air between them. Kaito could tell the changes thanks to his sharp ears, but it wasn't pleasant to hear. At all.

Those half-lidded eyes became muddled with dark clouds again. God, why this man was so easily being emotional? Why did the man made such a big deal about this accident? What he did last afternoon was only assisting, nothing else. With a body of that size, there was no way he could do something significant. He was just unlucky to get a cut. Yet it seemed to have a great impact on the young man. 

"Kaito.. is always like that.. he's always brave. Braver than me. Challenging enemies with his strength.. I kinda envy him so much for that, you know?" 

Slowly the small feline held up its gaze into the man's face upon the mentioning of his name. There was a brief pause, as the cat's attention unknowingly directed towards the only voice in the room.

"But.. he's always by himself. I'm.. I'm always worried about his safety.. That's why.. when he said I can help him infiltrate Yggdrasil, I was so happy.." 

The dark-haired man's form started to tremble, chest heavy with choked air while tears sled out from the corner of his eyes. He gripped his cold fingers and erratically inhaled another air. Only to let another stream fell from his cheeks.

"I just.. I just don't want to see anybody in trouble again.. But now he's missing. I don't know where did he go.." 

Somehow, the man Kaito called his adversary was looking even smaller than he ever remember. The Gaim user retracted his legs and wrapped his arms around them, burying his wet face with soft whimpers. Just like a small child who lost his mother. Just like how Kaito used to be in the orphanage, on the night where he refused to go to his own bed, gazing at the large window and wishing that his parent would come for him again. The Baron user was still surprised by how depressed this man was because of such a minor problem. He was nobody for Kouta, and so did Kouta to him, so what was with the commotion? Why did it matter so much for Kouta?

_Kazuraba.._

Kaito was always, always alone. And he always letting himself being alone, all by himself. Because that was the way he used to be, and that helped him to burn his resolution into his mind. To prevent his heart from wavering from his ambition. It was easier to carry out his mission if he was alone. Also because he knew his life resolution didn't exactly following the common sense, he didn't need to involve other people in his path. But this time.. only this time, he didn't want to see someone sank in grief in front of him.

If only he could say that he was here with him.. If only he could do something about those tears.. 

_Don't waste your tears on me.._

Kaito unconsciously stepped out from his bed, slowly walked towards the dark-haired man. He reached his side and nudged him near the waist. The pain instantly shot through his small body, but he tried not to pay attention. His action startled Kouta, diverting the man from his woe. Their eyes met for a moment, before the feline rubbed at him again. Kouta smiled weakly, wiped the remaining droplets, then he opened his arm to let the cat climbed into his lap. For a while, silence was the luxury they enjoyed as warm bodies mingled with each other. Somehow, peace found its way into Kouta's expression and that made Kaito breathed with relief. 

"Neko-chan.." asked the man timidly."Will you stay? I mean.. if you don't have any home to go back to.." 

Stayed.. here? 

Maybe.. maybe it was possible.. 

Maybe it wasn't that bad..

Maybe it was meant to be. 

At least, for now. Since he didn't exactly have any ready plans. As always, he replied with a mewl.

"So.. Should I give you a name, then?"

The feline heard him muttered a few names, but all of them sounded silly (blame Kouta with his lack of class). He guessed he just had to accept his fate of being a pet. And being called other than his real name.

"Should I.. named you.. Kaito?" At that moment, the former Baron leader thought he might died from skipping a heart beat. 

"Ahahah.. haha.. I'm-I'm just joking.. I-I mean, it's a pretty cool name.. Ah damn, why did I even mention that bastard's name.." said Kouta, as his voice was getting lower and lower towards the last part of his sentences.

The dark-haired man scratched his hair in panic, his cheeks flushed a little as the awkward moment slipped between both of them. Both were unaware of each other's pounding heart. The organs were racing fiercely within their chest, leaving them dumbfounded on the floor. That fluttering feelings returned back, just like what happened yesterday to Kaito. He wished he could prevent the nervousness from creeping into his skin, but it was useless. His stomach churned again as he felt the blood rushed into his face. All of this happened without his consent and he was frustrated with himself.  

Why? Why did he had to react like this? 

Did he.. did he somehow.. attracted to the young man?

This man, who was oblivious to the great conspiracy of the Yggdrasil? The one who was stupid enough to endanger himself for others? The one who was taking his life so leisurely and happily pranced around? The one he deemed as his rival? The one he was sure the least person to turn around to?

What kind of fate would dawn upon them now?

Then suddenly, lights emitted from the cat's body, engulfing his lithe form. The phenomenon happened so fast that Kouta got no time to question what had just happened. The light blinded him enough that he shut his eyes completely. He had witnessed the most supernatural thing from Helheim Forest, but this thing baffled him even more. In front of him, the very man he had been searching for, materialized like a fairy tale came alive. While still sitting on his lap.

"..Kai..to..?" 

How could the cat transformed into Kaito? Was that a new Arms or something? Cat Arms? But wait--

If that fluffy-tailed cat was Kaito all along, then all of this time, the brown-haired man was with him?

Then.. All of the things he did, all things he said, all of it without knowing the real identity of the cat..

His face was instantly stroked with multiple blushes and steams seemed to jumped out from his head.

The brown-haired man spoke with his human voice for the first time. "Kazuraba, this is--" 

But before the brown-haired man could explain anything, Kouta screeched in panic as he went outside the apartment, running away into God knew where.

Leaving the still very dazed Kaito behind. 

With Akira, who had just arrived in the apartment from her work, confused as she watched her brother ran away and found a stranger in her home. A very awkward meeting ensued.

* * *

**Author's Note : Am I making Kouta too OOC? Or making Kaito too OOC? I'm soooooo sorry.. OTL**

**Also sorry for the cheesyness.. I kinda overloading it, I think..**

**And the last bit.. I don't think Akira has ever met with Kaito around episode 20-30 so yeah I left the ending like that, haha..**  
 ****


	10. Finale

**Chapter 10 : Finale**

 

**Author's Note : Oh my God, I'm sooooo so very sorry for the delay.. OTL**

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

So, the world pretty much went back to normal for Kaito. His life as a four-legged feline seemed like a distant dream away. All was perfect. Except for one problem

Kazuraba Kouta was deliberately trying to hide from him. Because he ran away every damn time they met. 

At first, it didn't bother Kaito very much. With what happened between them, there was a silent agreement to just laid it low. But knowing Kazuraba, no wonder he was so worked out about that. It was apparent that the dark-haired man seemed to be always on the edge nowadays, especially when they came across with each other. When this happened, he either made excuses or he just quickly dashed without warnings. Kaito couldn't even made any eye contacts with him.

Unfortunately, it went unnoticed for the keen eyes, of course. Mai already asked him if there was any problem between them. Not to mention the glances he got from that Kureshima boy (Kazuraba was everybody's idol after all). His silent answer could only do him good for some extent. Soon, other people would speculate or build an entirely wrong theories about them. It irked the brown-haired man to imagine how disturbing that was. And playing hide-and-seek was never his thing.

Fine. If Kazuraba did this, so be it. 

It was Kazuraba's fault for being a coward. 

Today was the day Kaito began his hunt. He knew he would screw whatever agenda Kazuraba had this day, but he didn't care. As soon as the tall man spotted his target, he started to chase him. And both of them didn't realize they had spent the day circling almost a third of Zawame, from Gaim's garage, The West Stage, Drupers, the outdoor shopping center, Baron's basecamp, and a few parks. Not to mention the small alleys and unknown corners. Suddenly it felt as if they were doing a physical test to see who could survive in the end. 

That annoying orange would regret trying to roll away from him. At least, this was a small city. Eventually the shorter man would be out of options. But Kaito was afraid he would be out of breath first if he didn't do something. He finally caught up with the sight of the man with the blue hoodie. That man's speed was not to be underestimated indeed. Losing him again meant he had to restart his chase.

They had to end this charade.

Should he resorted into that idea? It was worth a try.

The Baron user intentionally tripped himself, that wasn't hard since his shoes have pointy edges. Then he threw himself on the asphalt, grabbing the side of his abdomen, and laid in a fetal position. To make it more convincing, he faked a pained expression and making sure the other heard his groan. That abruptly stopped Kouta effortlessly. Damn, he should've did this earlier. 

Kaito knew the shorter man would return to him, worried if the wound Kaito got when he was a cat still haven't healed yet. While in fact, it was completely gone when he reverted back into a human. It was unbelievable, but the brown-haired man greatly appreciate it. 

When Kouta's arm was within his range, he hastily gripped it and managed to pin him down. Unfortunately, agility prevented Kaito from stopping the dark-haired man. Before the taller man could secure his lower body, Kouta kicked him on the abdomen and threw the man to the right side. As he got up on his knees, Kaito managed to push his feet and made him fell again. Then the brown-haired man yanked Kouta's left wrist and hoisted it up onto his back, to prevent the shorter man from moving, ignoring the pain he inflicted.

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!!" The Gaim user gasped as he regained his breaths. 

"I'm the one who should be asking. Why are you running away, Kazuraba?"

For a moment, Kouta averted his face, as the statement washed over his face. He knew what the man meant by 'running away'. His expression was that of a guilty child, meekly facing the ground that almost kissed his face. It kinda amazed him how Kaito was able to perceive him in such a short time. He tried to budge, but with him grounded, it was very hard. 

"What do you want?" whined the shorter man, knowing full well about the topic Kaito brought.

"A talk."

"Then let me go.."

"Until you agree to talk, I won't release you."

Convictions were apparent from his words, and there's no stopping Kaito once he pronounced his will. Like it or not, Kouta had to face.. whatever 'problem' they had. Right now. 

"You don't want to know what really happened?"

"It's-it's not like I don't want to know--" 

"Then will you talk?"

A momentary conflict buzzed inside Kouta's head, but in the end, a weak okay was uttered. Then, soon he went back into his two knees. Damn, why his rival was so demanding? It wasn't the best time to talk, but on the other side, he wished to hear what had happened to Kaito. Not this soon, though. Oh well.

The brown-haired man looked up to him, motioning toward a nearby park. The dark-haired man tailed behind, trying to mentally preparing himself for the truth.

* * *

After the longest of time, Kaito finally finished with his story. Their conversation went quietly, with the brown-haired man talked on the most of the part. Sure, on the fairy part, he braced himself to be laughed at (which he didn't, because Kouta was too busy fidgeting on his seat). The taller man watched him again, observing his reaction. Kouta's contorted face was still obvious, still slowly processing all of his explanations. 

"So.. fairies actually do exist.." 

The Baron user really wanted to smack the back of his head. Why was that the part that he absorbed the most? This was more frustrating than he thought. "Kazuraba. Aren't we having a more pressing issue? You did hear the whole story, right?"

The dark-haired man could only winced, an ominous aura brooded over him instantly.  

"I assume you already heard what the fairy told me about how to lift the curse. In other words.. it was impossible for me to changed back, unless I.." Kaito paused a bit, momentarily unsure. "Unless I have some kind of.. mutual feelings with anybody. In this case, with you."

And that was making Kouta even dizzier. He wasn't really sure of what to say. How should he responded, while his head was still bewildered after what happened a few days ago? Who would've thought that a stray animal was a human? And not to mention that he was someone you're familiar with? And accidentally shared one of the most secret insights to him? And doing some.. things to him? He would've felt grossed at that, wouldn't he? And by mutual feelings.. did he mean.. 

The Gaim user suddenly jumped from his seat and making a defensive stance. His face went some shades deeper and stuttered. "Wh-why are you so blunt about that?"

"Because it's already exposed, isn't it? You do have a thing for me!"

"But why did you say that as though it's not a big deal?"

"It _is_ a big deal! But I choose to face it! You're the one who's running away from this!"

As their eyes locked, the dark-haired man knew there was no way Kaito was drunk or something cracked inside his head. 

"T-This is.. too sudden.."

"What, you want to prolonged it? And having the tiring, roundabout way? It's more convenient this way, isn't it?"

"W-wait.. you mean you're.. hum.."

"Answer me, Kazuraba."

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kouta while flailing his hands desperately. "I-I mean.. It's not.. an easy thing to decide.."

"Actually, it's easier if you just made up your mind right here, right now," said the taller man coldly, while crossing his arms. 

Kaito knew sometimes he was too logical, too rough for things as delicate as this. But he felt if he never confronted this thing to Kazuraba, he would regret it somehow. And he guessed that the dark-haired man would be stressed if he kept this matter alone (No. No, he wasn't worried about him. At all. This was to reduce the obstacles on his future plans). 

"Fine. If you're that confused, why don't we just end everything? We can pretend that there's nothing between us." asked Kaito, out of exasperation. 

"You're not even letting me to think about it!! Why did you suddenly said that you want everything to end?"

"Because I'm sick of your act of hiding. You're only making it worse by letting this thing astray."

"But I don't know what I should do, damn it!!" 

"I don't know what should I do either!!"

Both of the yells abruptly ended their arguments, silencing them while they tried to recover their mind. No one dare to look at each other as the truth sank inside them. 

They didn't live long enough to understand about this thing, this weird, dreamy, suffocating thing. There was no space for this kind of thing before. And they never let themselves dwelled in this thing either. The dark-haired man was letting himself engulfed in daily events, just trying to make his place in the world. In the other hand, the brown-haired man always aimed for the top, focusing on gaining power for his vengeance. So how could it happened so fast? How could it find a void and squeezed itself in there? How could it be so quiet while filling the corner of their heart?

Never before someone's presence could turn their life like this. It gently slipped under their consciousness, softly rupturing their wall of solitude. It was like a ripple on the water, spreading and longing to reach for something, for someone. Someone who stood before them right now. Someone who could be reached out within a few meters from their spot. Someone who felt like a stranger but so close at the same time. Someone who occupied their equilibrium and unbalanced their psyche. Someone who became an exception amidst in all of the chaos. 

"Sorry.. I'm just.. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed.. Things goes wrong a lot these days.." said Kouta weakly. His head turned down again in a familiar manner. 

There it was. Those excessive sadness. Seeped out the moment they found an opening. "But.. I'm glad you're alright.. I thought you're..

This person really needed to get everything together.

His slender fingers pressed the the corner of his eyes, then his thumb lightly brushed off the incoming tears. The brown-haired man shoved the other's head into his shoulder (an unnecessary thing, but it would helped him to calm down. This was Kazuraba after all. There's no other intention, honestly). 

He was sure he intended to talk the way he usually spoke. But all that escaped from Kaito's mouth was only a note above a whisper. 

"Sorry. I've made you waiting, aren't I?"

The dark-haired man slowly shook his head. "It's.. it's okay. You got your own circumstances. It can't be helped.."

Somehow, the dreaded feelings melted away, it was like being freed from a bind. Kaito was here, alive and well. The dark-haired man could't ask for more. A wave of relief finally arrived on him, erasing every doubts that marred his mind. No one was lost, at least for now. Kouta sniveled for the last time before he pulled himself from the taller man. As he regained his composure, he just realized his rival made an important point.

"Uuh, Kaito? What you said earlier.. Are we.. I mean.. " stuttered the shorter man. 

The Baron user gazed away from him, not really sure if it was alright to show his face now. "If you wish for it."

"You're really a straightforward person, aren't you.."

"I don't see any point to deny the obvious," answered the taller man. 

Now they're officially had.. something going on between them. Kouta needed to get used to him. But he could only laughed meekly to the ground while he attempted to hide his red cheeks with his hand. This Kaito really was the cat he encountered. Firm and efficient in every way, while getting their point across. That fact alone cheered him a lot. The Baron user glared while slowly averting his face into the empty street again (apparently distancing himself from the contagious smile). Neither of them sure if this was the right thing, but at least, they were willing to try. 

"But.. was the cat really you?"

"You still don't believe it?"

The dark-colored eyes darted from the bottom to the top of Kaito's body, then giggled a bit. "Because Neko-chan was waaaaay much cuter than you.."

"And why is that important?" 

Kouta extended his arms and walked towards Kaito, but of course Kaito flinched and quickly stepped behind. "What do you want, Kazuraba Kouta?!"

"See? You're not as cute as him~ At least Neko-chan wants to be hugged sometimes~"

Suddenly, Kouta was bestowed with a miracle upon him. Did Kaito just.. blushed? It was too quick that Kouta needed a few seconds to registered what just happened. But those few seconds was enough for the brown-haired man to flee.

"H-Hey, Kaito? I'm just kidding! Kaito, don't goooo~" shouted the dark-haired man, as he began to trail behind the long-coated figure.

Thus, they found themselves running around Zawame again. Hopefully they didn't trip over or break their bones.

* * *

**Author's Note : Thank you very much for all of you good readers! This was the longest story that I've ever written! Yaaaaaaayyyy~ *throw fruits and cakes around* > w <)/**

**I don't think I might be able to finished this without all of you.. And especially my friends who encourage me to continue.. Thank you, thank you so much!! T w T)/ *happy tears***   
****

**And.. sorry for the ending, there's no kissy-kissy or hug-hug.. I thought a funny ending might be cuter. And also.. the cheezyness.. I'm drowning in all of these mozarella-esque feelings.. So far, this was the hardest chapter to write, because basically there's no plot twist or anything. I had to build the 'feels', but I just seem to messed up.. But I'm satisfied, nonetheless.**

**Aaaand lastly, this link is a bonus. Enjoy! > w O)/**

http://chartreusefae.tumblr.com/post/110467658777 

 


End file.
